Sakura no Hayajini
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Otro beso que contesta Okita, aceptando un castigo y el afecto que repudia pero del cual si le faltara no podría vivir. Olvidando tras ello a la muerte parada de bajo del cerezo que le mira deseosa en la mitad de una noche que ilumina a dos hombres.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad indiscutible de Aksys Games. Esta historia no persigue ningún fin de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>_akura no hayajin__**i**_

**P**or **A**omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

><p>Al inicio de la estación, en la parte del jardín que corresponde a la habitación de un demonio que guarda el orden de los lobos de Mibu, hay un árbol de cerezo floreciendo. Es un suceso extraño, poco común, su florecimiento. El invierno sigue, estamos en febrero, a principios, y la primavera continua lejos. Los pétalos de las flores vuelan cada vez que las frescas corrientes del tiempo arremeten contra ellas. Y Okita solo puede pensar al verlas en la muerte que se cierne firmemente a un paso de estas.<p>

Hace frío, lo suficiente para que el calor de su cuerpo rompa la brisa helada y la deshiele, generando el vapor gases blanquecinos que dejan húmedos los labios ya rojizos. Estar sentado, mirando la nieve cubriendo celosamente cada rincón que los ojos alcanzan a ver, le permite aceptar un final que se avecina sin piedad. La vida, su vida, es como aquel cerezo que se adelanta a las temporadas y que morirá antes que los demás.

"Es algo temerario, para hacerlo bajo estas condiciones desastrosas"

Okita se refiere al cerezo que sigue floreciendo.

"Souji"

"¿Ah?"

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no salgas de tu habitación?"

"No soy un perro rabioso al que hay que mantener enjaulado, Hijikata_-san_"

Responde con una sonrisa en la boca y la mirada falsamente gentil, al vice-comandante que reprobatoriamente le mira vistiendo su kimono negro.

"No seas idiota. Sabes bien a lo que me refiero"

"Ahh, _eso_"

La mueca alegre se le desvanece y esos ojos peligrosos se oscurecen. Okita no necesita recordatorios sobre la muerte que le mira intensamente. Menos provenientes de ese hombre parado a un lado de éste.

"Regresa. La temperatura ha empezado a bajar"

"Suenas como una madre, Hijikata_-san_"

"Souji"

Los ojos severos que le miran, no necesitan de más palabras para hacerse entender. Y a Okita el demonio que le ordena le pudre la noche sin estrellas que le vela el paisaje blanquecino y rosa que se avista ante la habitación de Toshizou.

No quiere irse, no todavía. Hay tanto por ver, hacer, que el apartarse ahora le hace sentirse como si la vida fuera demasiado corta, más de lo que alguna vez imaginara. Pero existe un poder autoritario en la voz de Hijikata que no le permite ser un completo renegado. Por ello Okita hace ademán de levantarse pero un súbito mareo lo regresa al suelo y antes de caer por completo, el vice-comandante —que está atento— logra retenerlo.

"Eso ha si-do una res-puesta rápida"

Hay sarcasmo en las palabras dichas, a pesar del esfuerzo que le implica hablar ahora. Hijikata no responde, y Souji se siente más miserable. Pronto intenta enderezarse al sujetarse de los brazos que le sostienen del vientre. Pero solo se quedan en intentos banales que obligan a Toshizou a cargarlo cual princesa.

"¿Estás tratando de humillar a una persona enferma?, eres realmente un sujeto despreciable, Hijikata_-san_"

Los párpados del demonio caen, los labios se sellan y Souji admira el semblante serio, indiferente del vice-comandante. La posición es cómoda, la firmeza del agarre brindan una seguridad pasmosa, Toshi no lo soltará hasta dejarle donde debe.

Las flores se agitan, casi como si gritaran su nombre. Okita les mira con una sonrisa triste y la mirada pérfida. Con su ambivalencia constante, férrea.

"Soy igual a ese cerezo. Moriré antes que Kondou- ¡¿ngh?!"

La fuerte garra del demonio se cierra enérgica entorno a su boca, la sorpresa es momentánea y Okita la refleja vagamente al contraer las pupilas. Hijikata le observa, enfadado, con las facciones tensas y las líneas de expresión acentuadas. Está molesto, Souji lo sabe pero no le importa en lo más mínimo. No ha mentido, es una verdad latente que a ambos no los dejará jamás.

"No lo harás. No lo permitiré"

Okita quiere reírse, mofarse de lo tontamente romántico que se oye Toshi al decir aquello. Empleando el dorso de la mano izquierda para apartar la de Hijikata que en inicio no parece querer soltarlo. Cuando lo hace en torno a su boca hay unas marcas rojizas ocasionadas por el poderoso agarre del vice-comandante. Arden pero no lo suficiente.

"Suena extraño cuando lo dices de esa manera"

Okita se engarruña, tratando inútilmente de esconderse de la muerte que le mira. Queriendo ocultarse en el pecho de la persona que detesta y se ha llevado el gran afecto de Isami. Porque cree, aunque lo niega, que tal vez este demonio que lo sostiene delicadamente puede vencerla.

Hijikata da media vuelta para dar un par de pasos al frente. Okita alza la vista hallando los cerezos volar con la brisa invernal. La puerta se corre y allí ante ellos se encuentra la cama de Toshizou. Este se agacha para recostarlo en un gesto suave nada comparado con el de hace unos instantes.

"No tengo sueño"

"Debes descansar"

"No quiero dormir"

"Deja de comportarte como un mocoso malcriado"

Toshizou lo arropa cuidadosamente, lo hace mientras Okita le mira detenidamente, con los pétalos entrando en la recamara gracias al viento que sopla y la puerta que no se ha cerrado.

"No quiero que el rostro de Hijikata_-san_ sea lo último que vea"

La ironía, el trasfondo de las frases dichas, la inminente realidad son una tortura para él y Hijikata. Y de la cual solo Okita disfruta remembrar debido a los sentimientos que fluctúan en el interior del demonio de Kyoto.

"Souji"

La réplica a su sarcasmo salta de inmediato, Toshi se posiciona encima de él, revolviendo las mantas, acariciándole la piel sin importarle el frío rondando. Los dedos largos reptan por el muslo izquierdo y Hijikata pronto toma los labios ajenos con los propios. Un beso salvaje, violento, con sabor a lamento y castigo le roba el aire. Y Okita complacido responde sonriendo satisfecho: "¿Sí?"

"Igual que ese cerezo que florece en invierno. Alzando su belleza en el adverso frío, sobreviviendo al tiempo y renegando de la corriente escrita, vivirás, Souji"

Okita escucha, atento, entretenido, colando su mano entre el kimono y la piel de Toshi hasta llegar a sus genitales.

"Como siempre tu poesía es pésima Hijikata-_san_"

Otro beso que contesta Okita, aceptando un castigo y el afecto que repudia pero del cual si le faltara no podría vivir. Olvidando tras ello a la muerte parada de bajo del cerezo que le mira deseosa en la mitad de una noche que ilumina a dos hombres.

* * *

><p>終.<p> 


End file.
